In co-pending Application Ser. No. 072,035, a lock storage box for tools is described in which a case having a plurality of storage compartments is provided in which tools are stored. In that lock box, it is difficult to store parts such as washers, nuts, bolts, and the like so they will not be dislocated during movement of the box, since the compartments are of such size as to accommodate tools of fairly considerable size, as compared with much smaller nuts and bolts.